Twin of the Stratasphire
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: One Ronin Warrior goes missing and it's up to the others to find him, with some help from the missing Ronin's long lost sister, who is the only one wh can free him. Can they recuse him or will he be stuck forever and the world as they know it destoyed? Read to find out! Please be nice with it, it is better than the summary sounds, which sucks. Read and review please!


_Annie: Okay we are back with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another one?**

_Annie: Because I felt like it and this is going to be a long one-shot._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

**ONE WILL DISAPPEAR.**

It was a nice warm day and he was alone, his friends had all gone out somewhere. Cye and Kento were at the beach swimming, Mia and Ryo were in town running some errands, and his best friend was with his family. Ryo's tiger White Blaze had gone off somewhere as he did from time to time. He, himself, was lying on the roof of Mia Koji's mansion where they stay on the weekends and for a week every month when school was not in session.

He was thinking about the one person he cared for deeply, he hadn't seen her since she disappeared after the house they and their father lived in; after their parents got divorced. Their house, that they lived in after they moved to America a month after the divorce, had caught on fire and she had been home alone; much like he was at that moment in time. When the fire was out the firemen searched the ruins but they couldn't find her body.

He knew in his heart that she was still alive and had not died in the fire, like everyone else believed had happened. The reason he believed her to be alive was because she was his twin sister, they had a bond that let them sense each other, feel each other's pain, and they could talk telepathically as well. The only one of his friends knew that he had a twin sister was Sage, and he knew since, when the two of them first met they had been five years old and his parents were still together.

As he lay on the roof of the mansion, thinking of his sister, he did not notice the black clouds appearing over his head nor did he sense the soldiers that appeared around him. They grabbed him and he saw them and tried to fight them off, but it too late and one of them hit him on the back of his head and he passed out. The soldiers took him away to their master, who ordered that he be placed in a gargoyle as he laughed at his success in kidnapping him.

'_Ugh... Where am I? What happened? I remember lying on the roof thinking about Ginka... Oh no! It can't be! I can't be here, it's impossible!" _ Rowen thought to himself as he came to, and looked around and realized where he was.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said a voice as Rowen glared at the high priest of the netherspirits.

"Go to hell, Badamon." Rowen said.

"Now why would I do that? I bet you are wondering why you are here? Well there just so happens to be a prophecy about you." Badamon said.

"What prophecy?" Rowen asked.

"It goes like this, _ONE WILL DISAEPPER, HIS TWIN WILL COME TO THEIR AID, ONLY HIS TWIN CAN BREAK THE SPELL,__ AND_ _THE INFERNO WILL END IT ALL._" Badamon said.

"Just one problem with that, who says that I have a twin?" Rowen said with a smirk.

"Talpa did some research and found out that out of you Ronins only you, Strata have a twin, a twin sister at that." Badamon said as Rowen glared at him.

"You all can go to fucking hell!" Rowen yelled out at the top of his lungs hoping that Talpa and the dark warlords would hear him.

"Oh I'm not going to hell, Strata, I'm going to bring it to this world and you are going to help me do it." Talpa said.

"Noooo!" Rowen screams in pain as the gargoyle comes to life.

**HIS TWIN WILL COME TO THEIR AID.**

Meanwhile as Rowen was talking to Badamon; the others were just getting back home at the same time, Mia, Yuli, and Ryo got home first, then Sage walked up to the house followed by Cye and Kento.

"Hey where is Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"Last I saw, since I was the last to leave, he was going up to the roof." Sage answered.

"For some reason, I feel like something bad has happened to him." Cye said with a frown on his face.

"I agree, I don't think he is on the roof anymore." Kento agreed with his best friend.

"I would go look to make sure." Mia said.

"Ok, I'll go up and take a look." Sage said.

Sage went inside the house and walked upstairs and to the room he shared with Rowen and climbed throw the open window that was between their beds. Once he was on the roof, Sage looked around and saw nothing, Rowen wasn't on the roof and if he went inside, he would have closed the window, unless he was just going to the bathroom. Sage suddenly got a bad feeling that his best friend since childhood was in trouble and needed their help, so he went back inside and rejoined the others.

"He's not on the roof; the window between our beds was open, the only time its open and he's inside is when he goes to the bath room. If he came in because he saw us coming, he'd close the window." Sage explained to the others.

"There must be a reason for him to disappear like that." Said Yuli.

"You are right Yuli, there must be, but the question is; what is the reason." Ryo said.

"I can't help but think what if Talpa and the dynasty came back again." Kento said as the others looked at him in horror at the thought.

"If that is true then there should be something in my grandfather's files." Mia said after a few minutes of shock and went inside and upstairs to her computer and started searching. "I think I found something." Mia said as she came back outside where the others had stayed, two hours later.

"What is it?" Ryo asked her as they all looked at her.

"I found a small passage that reads 'ONE WILL DISAPPEAR, HIS TWIN WILL COME TO THEIR AID, ONLY HIS TWIN CAN BREAK THE SPELL, AND THE INFERNO WILL END IT ALL.' I couldn't find anything else." Mia said as she read the passage.

"Does Rowen have a sibling?" Cye asked.

"Yes, he does." Sage replied.

"Rowen has a brother?" Kento asked.

"No, he has a sister. An identical TWIN sister, although he hasn't seen her in years." Sage explained.

"What do you mean?" Yuli asked him as everyone looked at the blonde haired Ronin, who sighed before he told them why.

"About a month after his parents got divorced, his father decided to move to America, taking him and his sister away; that was the last time I saw them. Rowen told me that, about a month after they moved, their house went up in flames and she was home alone when it did. The firefighters couldn't find her body so everyone said she was dead, but he refused to believe it. He still thinks that, to this day, that she is still alive out there somewhere." Sage explained.

"Wow, I can see why he didn't say anything to us about her." Mia said before Sage gasped and clutched his head with a scream.

"SAGE!" Ryo, Cye, and Kento yelled as they jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuli asked.

"He can feel Rowen's pain, just as I can." Came a female voice the Ronin's did not know.

"Who are you?" Kento asked the female as they all looked at her, White Blaze stood beside her, and she placed her hand on the tiger's head and he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm here to help, my name is Georgina." She replied as she shivered and a look of pain crossed her face.

"Wait, you are Rowen's twin sister, aren't you?" Cye asked her as he realized something.

"Yes I... I am." Georgina replied with a gasp of pain.

"Do you know where Rowen is?" Ryo asked her.

"Gar... oil..." Sage gasped out in pain.

"What did you say, Sage?" Mia asked the Ronin of Halo.

"He said gargoyle. It's where Rowen is right now." Georgina said, as Cye and Kento shuddered in fear.

"Oh god." Said Mia remembering what Kento, Cye, and Sage said that they went through while in the gargoyles before Ryo and Rowen rescued the, from Talpa the second time around.

"It's over." Georgina said a few minutes later as she knelt next to Sage, her hand on his back.

"When did you get here, Gee-Gee?" Sage asked as he looked up at her and used one of her nicknames.

"Not long." She replied with a smile, it had been a long time since she had heard someone use her nicknames.

"Is he ok?" Sage asked her as she helped him to his feet.

"I can't tell, he unconscious right now." Georgina replied.

"How can you tell?" Ryo asked.

"Rowen and I have a mind link, like the one the five you have, but no one can block us but each other. Meaning only I can block Rowen and only he can block me." Georgina explained.

"Oh okay." Kento said.

"Let's go inside and talk a bit more in the living room." Mia suggested as everyone agreed.

"Do you think that you can get in touch with him now or is it too soon?" Cye asked as they all sat in the living room.

Cye, Mia and Ryo sat on one couch, Kento sat on a bean bag by the TV, Sage and Georgina sat on another couch, while Yuli sat on the floor leaning against White Blaze.

"I can try... but it might be too soon." Georgina said after a few minutes of thought.

"That's fine." Ryo said as she closed her eyes and focused on her twin brother.

'_Rico? Rico, can you hear me?' _Georgina asked her twin.

'_Ginka? Is that really you?' _Rowen asked her weakly as she smiled.

'_Yeah, it's me. Is everything okay?' _she replied.

'_At the moment...yes. Where are you anyway?' _he asked.

'_With Sage and the other's at Mia's place.' _She said.

'_Oh good. Tell them Talpa is back; oh joy, Badamon is back. He is annoying as hell.' _Rowen said making her giggle.

'_What is he talking about, Rico?' _she asked when she looked through his eyes and saw that the high priest of the netherspirits was talking to Rowen who was half listening to what he was saying.

'_I don't know, sis. I don't li...' _Rowen said before he screams in pain as Georgina gasps as he eyes snap open.

"Are you ok?" Sage asked his friend worried.

"Yeah. He said Talpa is back...something bad happened." Georgina replied.

"We know, we can feel it. We are link through our armor; we can tell if something is happening." Ryo explained seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, I see." Georgina nodded her head in understanding.

"I wonder what happened." Cye said.

"Let me see if I ask him." She said.

"Okay." Sage said as she closed her eyes again.

'_Rico? Rota? Rowen, Rowen what happened? Are you alright?' _Georgina asked her twin.

'_Yeah...I feel weird...' _Rowen said, his voice sounded like he had a sore throat.

'_What do you mean, you feel weird?' _she asked as a look of confusion appeared on her face again.

'_I can't do anything and yet, I am walking somewhere. I have no control over my body; I can see and hear everything. Oh look, it's Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet. What joy.' _Rowen said as Georgina looked through his eyes.

'_Who are they?' _she asked him.

'_They are the dark warlords. Dais is the one with white hair, Cale has the scar on his face and Sekhmet has green hair. Sage would always fight Cale; Cye seemed to fight Sekhmet; and Dais went head to head with Kento.' _Rowen explained.

'_Oh I see. Eww. He is ugly...' _Georgina said when they laid eyes on Talpa as she made a face of disgust.

'_That is Talpa and... is he dancing?' _Rowen said confused.

'_EWWWW! That's just gross!' _she said as she gagged, grossed out by it.

'_I agree and it seems that the warlords are just as grossed out by it as we are.' _He said as they caught the warlord's look of disgust.

'_I can imagine!' _she replied.

'_Georgina, please get me out of here! I can't stand being here.' _He begged his sister.

'_Don't worry we'll get you back. I promise.' _She told her brother before she opened her eyes.

"Well? What happened?" Kento asked her.

"He's fine, but he has no control over his body. I think he has been possessed, he can still hear and see everything going on..." Georgina said.

"That's good, right?" Yuli asked.

"In a way yes, but he will feel bad about what happened, even if he knows that he had no control." Georgina said.

"Okay, but why did you look like you were going to be sick?" Mia asked her.

"As I said before; he can see everything, meaning he can see who is around him and what they are doing... like Talpa dancing in joy at what he did to Rowen." Georgina said as everyone started at her in shock at what she had just said.

"WHAT!" they all said.

"According to Rowen, the three warlords are just as grossed out by it as we are. He wants us to get him out, he can't stand being there." She said.

"And we will." Sage said as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's what I told him." Georgina said with a smile.

"Then let's go get him." Kento said as he stood up.

"Alright then let's go. Mia, Yuli, I want the two of you to stay here." Ryo said as he, Cye, Sage, and Georgina stood up.

"Ok, kick some dynasty butt!" Yuli said as he jumped to his feet as White Blaze stood up.

"I plan on it." Kento said with a grin.

"Bring Rowen home safely." Mia said.

"We will." Cya said as they walked out of the house.

"Come on Gee-Gee lets go." Sage said.

"Ok." Georgina replied as she followed her friend outside.

**ONLY HIS TWIN CAN BREAK THE SPELL.**

'_We are coming Rota.' _Georgina thought to her twin.

'_Talpa is going to send the dynasty soldiers out first to fight the guys. Once you get past them, Dais, Cale, Sekhmet and I will fight them...they know I have no control over anything I do, right?' _Rowen asked.

'_Yeah they know.' _Georgina told him as she held onto White Blaze as they ran to Talpa's castle in the Nether Realm.

Ryo, Cye, Sage, and Kento were in their sub-armors as they ran to Talpa's castle gates; they would call on their armors when they got to the gates. They knew that they would have to fight the dynasty soldiers and once they got through them they would have to face the warlords and most likely Rowen as well. Sage glanced at Georgina as he wondered how she knew where to find them, she hadn't seemed surprised when they called their sub-armors, and she had just smiled before getting on White Blaze.

'_Good. I will be so glad when this is over and we are back were we belong.' _Rowen told Georgina, who smiled; the Ronins realized she must be talking to Rowen with the mind link the two shared.

'_And you will feel bad about what happened.' _Georgina said knowingly.

'_Yeah...I know.' _Rowen said with a sigh.

"Wow! Those gates are HUGE!" Georgina gasped as her eyes went wide with shock after they got to the castle gates.

"This is where I come in." Kento said with a grin.

"Let's armor up first Kento." Ryo said as Kento agreed.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DAO JIN!" Ryo yelled.

"ARMOR OF TORRENT! DAO SHIN!" Cye yelled.

"ARMOR OF HALO! DAO CHI!" Sage yelled.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! DAO GI!" Kento yelled.

Ribbons or scrolls appeared and unrolled, as if they had been tossed upwards, and the cherry blossom petals that where on them flashed before they fell down around the ronin warriors. Ryo nodded at Kento who grinned in response and walked up to the gate and pushed it open.

"Come on, let's go." Ryo said as they ran through the gate which slammed shut behind them.

"That was creepy." Georgina said as she looked back at the gate they came through.

"Yeah we know. Let's stick together." Ryo said.

"This is the dynasty?" Georgina asked as they ran on while she looked around them.

"Yep, this is it. Rowen is somewhere in the castle." Sais Sage as he pointed to it when they came to a stop for a moment.

"What an awful place." Georgina said as she looked at it.

"We know, come on." Ryo said as they started walking again.

"Watch out!" Cye yelled after a moment, as an arrow flew towards them.

"Dynasty soldiers! Now we are talking my kind of action!" Kento said with a grin.

"White Blaze guard Georgina!" Ryo told his tiger as she got off him. So he could fight.

"Be careful you guys!" Georgina called out to them as they fought.

"FLARE UP, NOW!" Ryo yelled, calling on his sure kill and taking out a large number of soldiers.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye yelled out his sure kill, as it took out his group of soldiers.

"THUNDER BOLT CUT!" yelled Sage. His sure kill also taking out a large number of soldiers.

"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" Kento yelled as his sure kill took out the last of the dynasty soldiers.

'_If I was there I would call out ARROW SHOCK WAVE.'_ Rowen's voice spoke in her mind.

'_I am sure you would, Rota.' _Georgina replied.

"Ok let's get moving." Ryo said once they regrouped.

"Are you okay, Georgy?" Sage asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile as they walked on into the castle, since they had fought their way to it.

"Where is he?" Cye asked, once they were inside the castle as Georgina got off White Blaze.

"This way. I can find him no matter where we are or what has happened to either of us." Georgina said as she pointed in a direction.

"Ok then, lead on." Ryo said as she nodded as started walking as the guys followed her through the castle before they reached the throne room; where they found Talpa sitting on the throne.

"He's here." Georgina said as she stopped.

"I'm so glad you Ronins could join us." Talpa said as the five of the looked at him.

"Where is Rowen!" Sage demanded as he stepped forward and slightly in front of Georgina.

"Why he's right here, Halo." Cale said as he, Dais, and Sekhmet appeared before Rowen walked forward, already in his full armor with an evil looking grin on his face.

"Rowen..." Ryo sighed as they saw him.

"This will be fun." Rowen said, his voice sounded different.

'_No it won't.'_ Rowen told his sister.

'_I know.'_ Georgina agreed.

"What is up with his voice?" Kento asked.

"It's half his and half Badamon's." Georgina said.

"That's just wrong..." Cye said with a shake of his head as the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this over with." Kento said with a sigh, wishing they could all be back with Mia and Yuli and not here.

"I couldn't agree more, Hardrock." Dais said as they got ready to fight.

"Gee, see if you can free Rowen." Sage said as he glanced at her.

"You got it Sage." Georgina said as the four Ronins leapt into the fight against the three warlords and Rowen.

Kento and Dais went at it as Cye fought with Sekhmet, while Sage fought Rowen and Ryo fought Cale.

"Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself as she pulled out an old violin from the bag she had grabbed before they left, and started to play a song that she and Rowen both could play.

Music filled the air as she played and everyone stopped and looked at her watched her as she played. Sage grinned as he recognized the song, it had no name, it was a song that Rowen and Georgina played one day; they had made it up and said that it was their song.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Talpa yelled as he noticed that Rowen was glowing.

"Guys look!" Cye said pointing to Rowen.

"Rowen is glowing!" Ryo said shocked.

"Get out... Get out... Get out. Get out. Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Rowen said as he fell to his knees, and as he whispered 'get out' his voice got louder until he was yelling.

"Nooooo!" Talpa and Badamon yelled as the glow around Rowen flared.

"Whoa!" said the warlords and the four Ronins, as the light blinded them.

**AND THE INFERO WILL END IT ALL.**

'_That hurt.' _Rowen said to his sister, his voiced sounded normal once again.

'_Are you alright, Rota?' _she asked him as she looked at him.

'_Yeah... I'm alright... I feel normal.' _Rowen said as he looked back at her.

'_I can see everyone is wondering whose side your on right now.' _Georgina told him.

'_I am on the side that I am supposed to be on.' _Rowen said as he rolled his eyes, which everyone saw.

'_So you have control over your body?" _she asked as she tilted her head.

'_Yes.' _Rowen replied making her smile.

'_Good.' _She said as she looked over to Sage.

Sage looked back at Georgina and saw that she was smiling, that had to be a good thing, right? He saw her smile get bigger and she nodded her head at him and he had his answer, plus he realized that he could sense the answer. Rowen was back.

"Ryo, call the inferno." Sage said.

"Why?" Ryo asked, not quiet understanding what just happened.

"Can't you feel it, Ryo? He's back; she did what she said she would do. He's free." Sage said as the others realized it as well.

"Then let's do it!" Kento said as he, Rowen, Sage, and Cye gave their energy to Ryo, whose armor disappeared and a new armor white in color appeared.

White Blaze jumped towards Ryo as he turned black and white armor appeared around him, which surprised Georgina since she hadn't known about this.

"Wow, now that is cool." Georgina said as she walked over to her twin and sat down next to him and he leaned against her.

"I'm glad you are here." Rowen whispered to her as she smiled.

"Oh no, not again." Talpa groaned, knowing what was coming.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo yelled as he attacked Talpa.

"You okay Rowen?" Cye asked as he, Kento and Sage joined them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rowen replied quietly as Sage sat down on his other side as the four of them went to their sub-armors.

By the time Ryo joined them, which wasn't that long; Rowen had fallen asleep against his sister. Ryo went back to his normal red colored sub-armor and Sage picked up Rowen as Cye helped Georgina to her feet. As they left the dynasty Ryo started to fall asleep so Kento carried him like Sage was carrying Rowen, Georgina was riding White Blaze again.

* * *

"Mia! They are back!" they heard Yuli yelling before he and Mia came outside.

"Are Ryo and Rowen okay?" Mia asked them as Georgina got off White Blaze.

"They are fine Mia, just sleeping." Cye said as they went inside.

"Okay, get them to bed and come have dinner; it will be ready in a few minutes." Mia said as they nodded and Sage and Kento brought Ryo and Rowen to their rooms.

"Are you okay, Georgina?" Cye asked.

"I'm fine, Cye. I'm just thinking about something." Georgina replied as Sage and Kento came down stairs and they sat down to eat.

"About what?" Sage asked, having heard the question.

"Why did White Blaze change color and get armor?" Georgina asked.

"That's a long story. It started after we defeated Talpa the first time around. Ryo's swords that he uses with his armor of Wildfire were cracked and chipped along the sharp edge of the blades. Then Saranbo and his tiger; a black armored version of White Blaze, named Black Blaze, appeared and challenged Ryo." Sage started the tale as they ate.

"Saranbo had the swords of fever; the one's that where in the sheaths on Black Blaze's armor, and after one of the battles between Ryo and Saranbo, White Blaze made the ultimate sacrifice." Kento continued the story.

"White Blaze died?" Georgina asked shocked as she looked at the large white tiger, which was also eating his dinner.

"Yes, he did it to save Ryo." Mia said.

"It doesn't end there; Black Blaze saw what White Blaze did and realized that Ryo was meant to have the inferno armor and the swords. Black Blaze gave up his life so White Blaze could live on, and now the two tigers are one. Black Blaze only appears when Ryo uses the armor of inferno." Cye said as he finished the tale and as they finished eating dinner.

"Wow, that is an amazing tale." Georgina said as they cleared the table.

"I have a question for you, Georgy." Sage said as they sat in the living room. Mia Cye, and Kento where on one couch and Sage and Georgina on the other with Yuli on the floor, White Blaze had gone upstairs after he had finished eating.

"I have an answer for you, Sage." Georgina replied with a smile as the others laughed and Sage gave her a look; Rowen tended to do the same thing with him from time to time.

"Very funny." Sage said dryly before he asked "Why weren't you surprised when we called our sub-armors or full armor?"

Kento and Cye had been wondering about that as well as Georgina sat back on the couch.

"That's because I wasn't. You see this man came to me in a dream two maybe three nights ago, and he told me almost everything." Georgina said.

"What did this man look like?" Mia asked her.

"He was tall, and was wearing robes with a small leather pouch around his neck. He had grey colored hair and had a hat on that covered his eyes that reminded me of a cone." Georgina told them.

"The ancient!" everyone else said.

"Who?" Georgina asked.

"The ancient was a man that defeated Talpa years ago and sent his spirit into the nether realm and divided his armor into nine separate armors; Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, Cruelty, Corruption, Venom, and Illusion." Mia said.

"The last four are the dark warlord's armors?" Georgina asked.

"Yes. The ancient had helped us out when we needed him and his staff, that Lady Kayura has now since she is the last of his clan; has protected us. He showed Anubis the truth and he changed sided, before he gave his life to help the five of us into Talpa's castle." Sage said as Yuli yawed.

"Off to bed with you Yuli." Mia told the young boy.

"Okay Mia. Good night Cye, Kento, Sage. Good night Georgina." Yuli said as he got up and hugged everyone before going to his room.

"That also applies to the three of you." Mia said turning to the three ronins that where still awake.

"Okay. Good night, Sage, Georgina, Mia." Cye said he and Kento stood up.

"Good night, guys." Kento said as he followed Cye upstairs.

"Night, Gee." Sage said as he gave his friend a hug as she returned it before he went upstairs to bed.

"You are much like a mother hen." Georgina told Mia when they were alone.

"I know, I need to be at times. Do you have a place to stay?" Mia asked her.

"Not really. My adoptive family lives in Hiroshima and we are in Toyama, that is too far to go for one night." Georgina explained.

"Does Rowen know you were adopted?" Mia asked.

"No he does not. When my adoptive parents found me they took me to a hospital, which I was in for a month. I tried to find Rowen and my father after I got out, but they had moved to somewhere else; I spent a year looking for them before I gave up. They adopted me a month after I gave up looking when I was seven." She explained to the older woman.

"Oh, well why don't you stay here for a while, at least until Rowen wakes up again." Mia suggested.

"Okay, thank you Mia." Georgina said.

"You're welcome." Mia said with a smile as which was returned.

Mia led Georgina to a guestroom before going to bed herself. Georgina couldn't fall asleep right away as she kept thinking about telling her twin brother that she had been adopted. She knew that she was worrying about nothing, but she couldn't help it. All of her worrying stopped when she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning found Mia, Yuli, and Georgina awake before the ronins.

"Are they normally still asleep at this time?" Georgina asked since it was 9:30 in the morning.

"No, Sage is usually up first followed my Cye, then Kento, then Ryo. Rowen is usually awake by noon, and that is if he doesn't have to go to school." Mia said.

"Oh I see." Georgina said.

"I won't be surprised if Sage, Cye, and Kento sleep until noon or all day. The last time this happened, Rowen woke up the day after he and the others went to bed after defeating Talpa, the second time around. Sage, Cye, and Kento woke up the day after Rowen and the day after that Ryo was awake." Mia explained to her.

"Oh, alright. So do you think it will be the three of us for today and tomorrow, Sage, Kento, and Cye will be awake?" Georgina asked.

"Yes and Ryo should be up the day after that and Rowen would most likely be up the day after Ryo." Mia agreed.

"Ok then." Georgina said as the three of them got comfortable.

The day passed quickly and as Mia had said, Sage, Cye, and Kento, were awake the following morning. The three of them where feeling batter after a resting for a day, they spent the day talking and training. The next day arrived almost too soon and Ryo woke up the same time he always did and was back to his normal self. The morning after Ryo woke up found Rowen awake at 5:30 am, which was unusual for him, unless it was a school day. Rowen looked around and found Sage was still asleep, he smiled as he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

"Morning Rico." Georgina greeted her twin with a smile as he came down stairs.

"Morning Ginka." Rowen replied.

"Would you mind if we went outside to talk?" Georgina asked him.

"No, that's fine." Rowen agreed before they stepped outside on the front porch and sat on the steps.

"Have you wondered where I have been all these years?" Georgina asked him.

"Yes, though these past few years, where you were was the least on my mind." Rowen replied.

"The day of the fire, I grabbed these and a photo album before running away as the fire destroyed the house. I was found by a young couple; Susan and Richard Orlinski; took me to a hospital where I stayed for a month, I had a bad case of ammonia and I was malnourished and dehydrated. I ran from our house to another state, I barely ate any food, till the Orlinski's found me. After I was let out of the hospital, they took me in and I spent the next year looking for you and dad, but I couldn't find you guys so I gave up looking. The Orlinski's adopted me a month after I stopped looking, saying that even if I found you again they would let me live where I choose to." Georgina explained as she indicted the flute and violin she had brought outside with her.

"Wow. I'm just glad to have you back in my life again, sis." Rowen said as he pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"Hey, want to play a song?" Georgina asked as she held the violin out to him, with a grin on her face.

"Sure!" Rowen said with a laugh, knowing the others except for Sage, would be shocked that he could play the violin.

"What song do you want to play?" Georgina asked as Sage found them outside.

"How about playing "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee?" Sage asked making Rowen jump, not realizing Sage was there.

"Don't do that!" Rowen said as he glared at his best friend as his sister laughed at them both.

"What?" Sage asked with a grin.

"I like his idea, Rico." Georgina said as Rowen agreed and the two began to play, waking everyone else up.

When Ryo, Cye, Kento, Mia Yuli, and white blaze stepped outside they were shocked to see Georgina and Rowen playing a song. Georgina was playing a flute and Rowen was playing the violin that Georgina had played three days ago when they went to recuse Rowen. Sage stood leaning against the railing with a grin on his face, and as the song ended, brother and sister looked at each other and grinned before jumping right into another song. This new song was different they would play together then go into a solo, and as the song went on they started to dance; Sage even joined them and started dancing with them. When the song was over the three of them looked as saw them standing there shocked and they three of them started laughing.

"I knew this would be a laugh!" Rowen said as he, his sister and their best friend kept laughing.

"Since when could you play the violin?" Cye asked as they all went inside after Rowen, Georgina and Sage stopped laughing.

"Since Georgina and I were three years old. We just picked these up one day and played them as well as a 25 year old who spent their whole life learning to play." Rowen said.

"Wow." Kento said impressed.

"When did you get up?" Mia asked the ronin of Strata.

"Before me." Sage said.

"I was about...5:30am when I woke up." Rowen periled shocking everyone; Rowen was never up that early.

The day wore on and they all talked and Georgina learned that her father had died in a fire that destroyed the house that he and Rowen had been living in at the time, which wasn't that long ago. Rowen would have died that night as well, if Sage and the others hadn't saved him. About a month after the fire, their mother returned and he has been living with her in a three bedroom apartment in Tokyo. Rowen then called his mother and told her that he had found Georgina and she told him to put her on, which he did; Georgina was overjoyed to speak with her mother for the first time in years. Georgina then called her adoptive family and told them that she had found her birth family. She told them that her birth father was dead and her twin brother and her birth mother were living together in an apartment in Tokyo.

The Orlinski family was happy that she had been reunited with her birth family and promised to come up and meet them. About a week later Rowen and his mother stood with Georgina as they waited for Georgina's adoptive family to arrive at Mia's mansion, where the get-together was taking place. When the Orlinski's arrived, Georgina ran to greet them and introduced them to Rowen and their birth mother. Georgina felt that her life was complete, now that she had found her twin brother and their birth mother; she choose to live with her birth family and finish school with her twin brother and would spend a month during the summer with her adoptive family, both families would celebrate holiday's and birthday's together in Tokyo or Hiroshima.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**SB/Kierra: You were right this was a long one-shot.**

_Annie: It had 6,029 words and a total of 17 pages, both in Microsoft Word and in a note book that had most of it, though I had written some the scene with Rowen and Badamon, on a sheet of paper after I had finished the first part of the story. I had to add it in as I was typing it up._

**SB/Kierra: Review please and be nice with it, it has been a while. Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
